Natural Beauty
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: Nasuti takes a good look at the physical aspects of herself. Seiji x Nasuti pairing.


"Natural Beauty"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Yoroiden-Samurai Troopers_ is copyright © Sunrise.

* * *

Nasuti sat squarely in front of her dressing table with her blue-green eyes fixed upon the reflection in the polished mirror. Dinner plans were set for tonight yet she wasn't satisfied with what to do with her face. Still in her bathrobe with her hair wrapped in a towel above her head, she sat and contemplated.

She turned her head sideways and stared at her profile with one curious eye. Suddenly she remembered a compliment someone gave her not that long ago.

"_You have a warm glow in your eyes. That indicates a romantic person and more importantly, someone who is supportive of other people."_

Facing forward, she lifted a hand from her lap. Using her index finger, she pushed the tip of her nose upward. She read somewhere that a long, thin nose meant social grace and manners. She pulled her finger away and her nose fell back in place.

She sighed heavily as her eyes darted about the various cosmetic supplies scattered on top of her dresser table. Normally she wasn't one to wear much makeup on a daily basis. She was content with light strokes of earth-toned blush and lip gloss. Tonight, however, she wanted something different.

The late afternoon breeze billowed through the bedroom window curtains as Nasuti made her choice: eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, lipstick—nothing too dark or too light. She'd seen some of the girls walking about the university she worked at. With all the makeup they applied, she assumed they could join the circus as clowns.

All of a sudden, she smiled to herself. Seiji never cared for flashy girls. Fortunately she didn't consider herself flashy or even wild. She had her moments when she acted spontaneous among friends; at least she had a controlled personality. She knew when not to act like a complete idiot in front of gorgeous individuals like Seiji.

She laughed softly as she lifted a tube of lipstick from the dresser. As she opened the tube, she thought about the words "gorgeous" and "Seiji." The blonde never saw himself as exceptionally good looking. She recalled Touma's story about the guys' flirting game, where the girl Seiji tried to flirt with ended up proposing to him on the spot! The poor girl was awestruck over Seiji's beauty. He wasn't a singer or a model like the girl suggested, but to Nasuti, he could easily be either. Sometimes she wondered what other people thought whenever they'd see the two of them walking together. Were they jealous? Curious? Astonished that a girl like her landed a guy like him? Or vice versa?

She put down the lipstick and lifted her hands to the towel wrapped around her hair. Carefully, she unwrapped the damp cloth and allowed her wet, tangled hair to fall down past her shoulders. She tossed the towel behind her shoulders and leaned forward in her seat. She used one finger to pull down the skin below one of her eyes and stick out her tongue.

"Yuck," she said to herself as she moved her finger away and sat back in her seat. She sighed heavily and placed her elbows on top of her dresser. Moments later, pair of warm, strong hands placed themselves on top of her shoulders. She smiled as she stared into the mirror and saw Seiji standing behind her, dressed in a very nice khaki suit.

"You look nice just like that," said Seiji as he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Really?" Nasuti tilted her head back and looked straight up at him as he gazed down at her. "I feel as though I'm missing something."

He smiled softly at her as he lowered his head until the tip of their noses grazed against one another's. "Leave yourself be," he murmured.

Nasuti returned his grin and said nothing.

A few hours later, as they were cuddling on top of the bed, Nasuti gently tugged on a lock of Seiji's hair. She was still in her bathrobes and Seiji in his dinner attire; however it was now somewhat wet.

"We're late for dinner," she whispered, tickling his earlobe.

"There will be other dinner engagements," he simply replied.

Nasuti closed her eyes and was satisfied knowing that her natural beauty made Seiji happy.

* * *

THE END


End file.
